Power of Mars
by Illusional Paragon
Summary: My wonderful "Power of Mars Saga"! *squeals* it's based on the Child of Sailor Mars (rei Hino) And her journey to find her father! PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

html  
head  
titleThe Saga Of The Power Of Mars/title  
/head  
  
body bgcolor="#FFFFFF" text="#000000"  
  
center Part 1- Chapter 1: Preparations  
p align="left"  
br  
br  
br  
Queen Rei stood there at the balcony looking on at the garden. The festival of her birthday was only in a few days. But now, the festival of her birth and her daughters had become one in the same. Since the little princess was born on the 16th of the very same month. She sighed, running her fingers through her long black silken hair. ::It's been so very long:: she thought to herself. And I feel so very lonely now, she said to herself, sighing a little bit. The soft wind began to blow around her body. Adding just a little more comfort to herself. Rei wrapped her arms around herself. The two tendrils of red silk on her shoulders softly blowing in the wind with her hair. br  
My Queen? A voice asked behind her. He stood their tall, in a black tuxedo. the guests..they're waiting. he added.br  
Rei took in a deep breath and exhaled again. I understand she said solemnly, closing her eyes and bowing her head. br  
He walked up to her. His gentle and yet strong hands placed upon her shoulders. Besides, you are still not completely ready. An-br  
I know. Queen Rei said sharply, opening her eyes again glaring out to the garden filled with orange and red flowers of all kinds. Leave me be. I will arrive to the party soon she said to himbr  
He stopped his words as he backed away a little, bowing slightly to her. As you wish, my Queen he said. At that, he turned around and walked back into the palace, once agian leaving the Queen by herself and her thoughts.br  
Immediately Queen Rei loosened her hands in a quick movement. Moving her right hand to her forhead, as she steadied herself with her left on the banister. I've lost two loves already.. perhaps I am a curse. Rei clutched her hand harder onto the banister as she took in many deep breaths. br  
br  
The little girl was running frantically about her royal room. She was already dressed up in her princess attire. The crimson red dress had sleeves that ended at her shoulders. A gold clasp in either shoulder with a small ruby on each one. The dress rippled down, a dark indigo ribbon seemed to be entwined on the sides. She pulled back some of her dark blue green hair to behind her ears as she searched through her dresser. Where could it be! she whined in a child-like voice. This being something very normal for a person only at the age of 5. br  
The little girl cursed the only way she could. By stomping her foot and saying gods wail! it was her own curse phrase that she had come up with ever since her mother, Queen Rei, heard her say gods damn all'. She started towards another drawer as she heard a soft knock on her door. Just a minute! she said hastily trying for one more desperate attempt at finding the precious jeweled tiara.br  
A small snicker came from the door as it opened up. A small boy stood in the doorway. He appeared to be no older than a year more than the little princess. He was wearing a small dark red, almost black, tuxedo. Hello Princess leena-CHAN he said laughing a little bit. br  
Leena turned and glared at him. She put her small hands on her hips as she made the maddest face that she possibly could. she said. Then she glanced at what was in his hands. My Tiara! she exclaimed.br  
Kyo smiled a little darkly as he twirled the tiara in his hands. Oh you mean this thing here? he asked her.br  
She let out an aggravated sigh as she stomped up to him. She quickly tore it from his little hands. You baka! she proclaimed. I've been looking everywhere for this! Now I find out that YOU took it. she lets out a small laugh. I should have known it was you. You steal all my stuff all the time. she spoke accusingly.br  
Kyo slumped his small shoulders over as he lowered his head. I'm sorry Princess. I won't do that again. he said.br  
Leena said. She pulled her eloquent head band from her head as she walked over to her dresser. There, she took a hold of her brush and slowly stroked her silky locks. Kyo looked on in admiration. She asked the boy. But Leena didn't turn away from her mirror in the dresser. br  
he said smiling a little. I just don't understand how girl's take so long to get ready. he said, leaning his little body up against the door frame.br  
Leena ignored the comment as she finished brushing her hair. Then, she placed the tiara in her hair. It came to a central point but was almost webbed' gold instead of solid. some portions where two parts of the webbings came together, there was either a diamond or a ruby. In the center was a dark indigo jewel, representing Leena herself. She cleared her throat a little as she held her head high. Then, she walked up to Kyo, waiting forr him move aside.br  
A small smile came across Kyo's face as he looked at Leena. ::she is really pretty..for a girl that is.:: then he looked at the tiara on her head. br  
Will you move?! She insisted to him.br  
huh? Oh, yeah. he said nodding. Then he stood back up and backed away; bowing a little as she passes. He sighed to himself as he watch Leena walk down the hallway. ::I never stole your tiara Leena..:: he thought to himself. ::I found it hidden in the garden.. in one of your favorite hiding spots::. At that he sighed and followed the princess of Mars down the hallway.br  
br  
Queen Rei finally turned away from her viewpoint. From there, she walked into the lavish room. The walls were simply decorated as she continued to walk. Not a word escaped her lips, and not a thought crossed her mind as she walked up to the golden and silvered table. She looked at the Solid god crown on it as she place her right hand nearby to it. Rei just looked at it as she turned her head away. Fit to be a queen. She said to herself, in a scoffing-like mannor. At this she looked back at the Crown and picked it up. I just pray that Serenity is right. she commented to herself. br  
Then, she placed the crown on her head, the dark crimson ruby on the center gleaming by the bright candlelight. Taking one last glance outside Rei sighed. The sunsets.. they're so beautiful here on Mars.. she said. At that she turned and headed towards the door. Ready for themany guests and the announcement banquet.br  
Rei walked down the long hallway, pasisng by room after room. About this time, she spotted her daughter, Leena, up ahead. she said said sharply, seeing her run in her heals. br  
Leena stopped as Kyo sped by her. Skidding to a stop he turned around. What is it? he asked. Then he saw Queen Rei. Immediately he got down on one knee as he bowed his head. Your Highness. he said in resepct. even for a six year old, he had been trained to respect all royalty, since he himself was royalty as well. br  
Leena cringed as she saw her mom walk up. I'm sorry mother. she said, taking ahold of the sides of her dress she pulled them away and curtsied, bowing her head. Unfortuntely, her Tiara tried to slip off as well. Leena said as she quickly stood up, holding the Tiara in place.br  
Rei covered her mouth and held back a laugh. Oh Leena, she said between a giggle, you must try to be a little more careful next time! she urged her. br  
The little girl nodded. I will momma I will. At that, the two began to walk together down the hallway. Rei lectured her daughter on the fundamentals of being a polite little princess. And that respect and honor came above all. The young Kyo just walked along behind them. His head bowed low and his hands infront of him, like a child walking up to their first communion. br  
Leena finally asked. What is this for anyway? I thought that the festivals aren't until a few more days.br  
the Queen tried to explain the best she could. Before you can turn six, Leena, I as Queen have to decide who you wil be betrothed to. This is that festival. It has been difficult trying to find someone who is worthy of you. She glanced back at Kyo, then looked forward. But I'm sure I've found someone. Rei said, smiling down to the girl. br  
Leena nodded, some of her dark blue-green hair swishing a little. Well I know you wouldn't chose any baka boy! she said laughing a little bit. br  
Rei nodded and smiled. But of course I wouldn't! she exclaimed. Queen Rei stopped as she looked up to see the large cherry wood door. We're here. she said quietly. br  
Leena yelled as she ran to the door, immediatly it opened for her as she almost ran into the room. But she stopped, remembering what he mother had said about being a good little princess. Leena held her head high as she walked into the room.br  
Rei shook her head, looking on at her daughter. She is a good girl. But sometimes.. I wonder about her. Don't you, Kyo? he asked the little boy.br  
Kyo turned a little red as he shuffled his feet a bit. Well a little, yeah I guess. br  
she said simply. You'll make a fine husband for her then. then, at that she walked into the room, leaving a stunned Kyo standing by himself. br  
the child's lips gasped out.


	2. Part 1 Chp. 2

html  
head  
titlePower Of Mars Part1 Chp2/title  
/head  
  
body bgcolor="#FFFFFF" text="#000000"  
br  
br  
center Part 1  
br  
Chapter 2: Betrothal Party  
br  
"The Meetings"  
br  
br  
p align="left"  
br  
The nobles of Mars were gathered around, happily dancing and laughing. Off to the right, Leena could see the band as they played beautiful Harp music, accompanied by the piano and many other instruments alike. She laughed as she forgot her princess ways and dashed down the steps. The people that noticed her, smiled and bowed as she was looking for familiar faces. She saw the main officers of the palace walking and talking about. She would stop here and there, and would greet them with a curtsy. br  
After a few minutes, she saw up ahead a few girls. She yelled out. she laughed as she ran up to her, seeing the other girl dressed up in a long white dress, like Queen moon would usually wear.br  
she said, smiling and waving her hand. The run ran towards each other in a hug. How are you? she asked.br  
I'm good. She stepped back and twirled around in her dress. what do you think? she asked her, smiling kindly to the other girl.br  
Chibi-Usa clapped her hands and laughed, a bright smile on her face. You look beautiful! she too, twirled around. How about me? she asked her.br  
Leena said in a giggle.br  
Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded. The two began to talk like little children normally do. Laughing and smiling, running about from group to group, showing off their gowns.br  
br  
Rei entered the ballroom quietly. She never liked it when people announced her formally. Quietly she walked among the people. From the corner of her eyes, she could see a man. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought to herself. ::Jarkon..:: she thought. Queen Rei continued to walk by as the man in the shadows pushed himself away from the pillar he was leaning up against. Slowly and calmly he caught up with the raven haired woman. Hello, Queen Mars, he spoke darkly, grabbing her by to arm to stop he hastened path. br  
Queen Rei stopped and bowed her head, closing her eyes for a moment. Then, she opened then and turned to him. Good evening, Jarkon. she said, her eyes narrowing to him. br  
He laughed a little bit. What a terrible face for the gentle Queen of Mars, don't you think? he asked quimsically. Taking a small sip of his red wine.br  
Queen Rei continued her glare at him. It doesn't matter what you believe, Jarkon. What you want is not going to happen. And it never will. I refuse to have you be the King of Mars. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to be married to a cold hear--br  
My Queen. he said shortly, stopping her words in mid-sentance. No matter what you say, my offer will stand. Remember, I control the imperial forces of not only mars, but Phobos and Deimos. I do not tolerate stubbornness. Besides, this Adime. He is a coward, wouldn't you rather have someone strong and brave leading your people? he asked wryly. But his words flowed from his mouth as if it was simple chatter. br  
Queen Rei lowered her eyes. You threats are hollow, Jarkon. Don't tempt me to give you disbandment. With that, she continued walking among the other nobles and commoners. br  
The man smiled as he stepped back into the shadows, leaning back up against the pillar. ::I will be King of this planet.:: Taking a sip of his wine he smiled. ::And then I will conquer the rest of these measly little planets as well. All in time.. all in time:: br  
br  
Kyo followed Rei, but had wondered in a different direction, looking for his parents, the King and Queen of Lower Mars. After stopping and talking to a few of the nobles, he spotted his parents with the King and Queen of both Phobos and Deimos. He sighed as he thought to himself. ::The commoner's royalty..:: his mind even gave a scoffing nature to the thought. Never the less, he walked up to the small group and bowed. Mother. father. he said approvingly. br  
The two turned and looked down at the small boy. Hello, my Son Hello my Child. the two said. The King of Lower Mars took a hold of the Boy's shoulder and introduced him two the other two couples. son, these are the King and Queen of both Phobos and Deimos. Your Majesties, this is our son, Kyo.br  
Kyo looked at them with his dark eyes. They were dressed alike, their crowns designed with raven feathers. ::So common.:: he thought to himself. He wanted to shake his head but declined to. It's nice to meet you. he said smiling. ::why are my parents even talking to them?:: he thought to himself. He looked up at his mother.br  
The Queen of Lower Mars saw the question in her son's eyes as she cleared her throat. Kyo, why don't you go look for your friends. I'm sure out adult chit-chat is nothing you really want to hear. she said it with such a kind manner, that Kyo shook his head quickly. Very well. he said. He bowed on last time to the small groups and dashed off in search for someone he remotely knew. br  
br  
Get out of here! the cook yelled, waving his large ladle. he added, throwing a potato at the small boy who was dashing out. The small child's dishwater blond hair went into his eyes a little as he kept on running. Soon, he came to the side entrance to the main ballroom. He sighed and smiled a little, still breathing a little hard. Well at least I'm in the right room. This place is a lot larger than the Phobos Palace. he said, dusting off his shoulders. His soft blue eyes looked on at the people chatting as he slowly walked in. br  
Few people moved aside for him, but he didn't mind. This was normal for him. But suddenly he felt the full impact of someone running into him. He stumbled back as he fell down, rubbing his head. Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going sometime! he accused the person, still not looking up at them.br  
Leena looked down at the boy, turning a little red. she said, Chibi-Usa came running up. br  
What's wrong, Leena? she asked the other girl. br  
I ran into this poor boy. she pointed to the boy in the black tuxedo, with a small tint of blue. br  
I'm not poor! he exclaimed, standing up. he brushed off his arms this time as he looked up at her, about to go full out on the girl. Who do you thi-- he stopped his words short as he saw the crown upon her head. He gasped back a little, immediately bowing on one knee. I'm sorry I...br  
Leena looked at Chibi-Usa and then back at the boy. You what? she asked laughing a little. br  
I didn't mean to run into you. he said softly.br  
Chibi-Usa laughed. What are you talking about! It's Leena's fault! she teasingly stuck her tongue out at the girl. br  
Leena said, sticking her tongue out at Chibi-Usa. The two looked at each other and laughed a little. But Chibi-USa still noticed the boy bowing. br  
You can stand up now, you know. She said kindly. Her pink hair glimmering from the candlelight.br  
The boy looked up and smiled a little. A small blush crossing his cheek, connecting at the bridge of his nose. Sorry I just. he stood up and clear his throat. I am Ash Kinoya. Princes Phobos. he said as best as he could.br  
Leena fell silent, trying to hold her disgust. ::Oh.. one of them.:: she thought to herself. Well I am Leena A--br  
Abashira. I know, you are the Princess of Mars, and that is Chibi-Usa. The Princess of the Moon. He bowed to Chibi-Usa. it's a pleasure to meet you. he saidbr  
Chibi-Usa blushed a little bit. It's nice to meet you! She exclaimed, holding out her hand to him. br  
Leena cleared her throat and took Chibi-Usa's hand before Ash could kiss it like a proper Prince would. She just looked at the girl and shook her head. Come on, Chibi-Usa! My Mom's going to be starting the dancing soon! I want to see who she wants me to dance with! she spoke excitedly. br  
Chibi-Usa looked at Leena a little confused that back at Ash. She sighed and smiled to him. I guess we'll see you later then! And the two dashed off.br  
br  
Ash sighed as he looked down at the ground. ::I know what they were thinking..:: and it's true. he said to himself. With that he began walking, in search for his own parents once again. br


	3. Power of Mars: Part one Chp. 3

html  
head  
titlePower Of Mars Part 1 Chp.3/title  
/head  
body bgcolor="#FFFFFF" text="#000000"br  
br  
br  
center Part 1  
br Chapter 3  
br The Dance  
br  
br  
p align="left"  
br  
Queen Rei walked up finally to the main stage, where there were lavish chairs where the Royal family would sit. She smiled to see the familiar faces there. She bowed kindly to Serenity, Edymoin, and Adime. She said kindly.br  
Adime looked at her and smiled, bowing back. Good evening, Queen Mars.. You look positively radiant I must say. br  
Serenity giggled a little, seeing a small blush go across her good friend's cheek. But she continued on with the greetings. Walking up she hugged Rei. It is good to see you again. I'm positive this week of celebrations will be the best of them all. she spoke eagerly. br  
Edymoin nodded as he smiled at Rei. He had always acted like a big brother to her, ever since this all began. Yes, I'm positive that it will be. he said, smiling to her. br  
Rei smiled back at him and then looked at Serenity. I hope so. It took so long for me to decide who Leena should be betrothed to.br  
I'm positive that Kyo is a perfect choice for her Serenity smiled, hope in her eyes.br  
Rei nodded, then felt a tug on her dress. She turned around noticed Leena there. why hello there, my dear! she said smiling. and nodding to Chibi-Usa who was behind the girl. br  
Leena asked, then she noticed Serenity and King Edymoin. She bowed respectfully and smiled. Your Highness's! The she turned back to her mother, Chibi-Usa giggling a little. When are we going to start the dance? she asked eagerly.br  
Yes, Queen Mars! Chibi-Usa chimed in.br  
Queen Rei smiled at the girls. Why I was going to start it in just a little bit. He smile widened. I bet you two want to know who you're dancing with, ne?br  
The two girls shook their heads in unison, saying yes, please! they both smiled brightly, showing off their perfect teeth. br  
Serenity put a hand over her mouth as she laughed and shook her head. Rei shook her head as well. Well.. I believe.. that when the dancing begins. Lots of boys will want to come and dance with you all. So don't worry. she said smiling. Then, Rei nodded her hear to the orchestra man, as he began to play enchanting melodies. As if under a spell, the crowd began to clap, and start to dance with their partners. br  
br  
Kyo looked up and to the side as he watched the group begin to dance. He smiled as he looked up and saw both Leena and Chibi-Usa talking to Queen Rei. Kyo felt his small heart rise and fall a little seeing Leena. Quickly, he began to walk towards them, dodging the many nobles dancing about. But suddenly.. BAM!.. He ran into someone's back. I'm greatly sorry, I was just trying to get to the Princess.br  
he asked him. So was I. Ash turned around and helped Kyo up.br  
Kyo took Ash's hand, not knowing who he was. Say..aren't you.. he looked at his clothes as he tried to hide the fact he was wiping his hand on his pants. You're the Prince of Phobos. Right? he asked.br  
Ash bowed and nodded his head. yes, I am the Prince of Phobos.br  
Kyo's gentle manor turned stiff. hello, I am Prince of Lower Mars.br  
I understand, Ash said in a soft voice. br  
Kyo sighed. ::He's a common' Princes but..:: So you say that you're trying to get to the princess's hm? Wouldn't happen to be, Leena would it? he asked him, that tone in his voice, the way boys tease other little boys.br  
Ash shook his head hastily No, sir! I was going to ask Princess Moon for a dance, actually. he said, fidgeting with his small fingers. br  
Kyo laughed a little. Well then! He cringed to himself as he grabbed a hold of the boy's hand. Follow me! We'll get us both up there super easy! And with that, Kyo dragged Ash along.br  
Ash stumbled along on his feet as he followed the Prince of Lower Mars. ::He's actually helping me..:: he thought to himself. br  
br  
A girl stood in a small corner by herself, looking at her feet. Her hair was such a light color of blue it looked almost white. Falling to just above her shoulders, she didn't wear a tiara either. Her raven winged black dress, had long sleeves that went to her wrists, leaving a traditional robe' look to it. But gold designs was intricately designed on the cuffs, collar, and bottom of the dress. Her soft blue eyes looked at Leena and Chibi-Usa. I wish I could be so lucky as Leena.. She heard a cry from the audience as she saw the King and Queen of Lower Mars walking up towards the main platform. Along with the King and Queen of Phobos, and Deimos as well. she said, standing away from the comforting spot she began to walk forward towards them, and the rest of the royal crowd.br  
Queen Rei looked at Leena and Chibi-Usa, giggling and pointing at the boys around ten beginning to come towards them. I love that one! Chibi-Usa said, pointing to a man that looked much like her father. br  
That one's cute! Leena said, pointing to a boy with dark brown hair, his eyes a cool green.br  
Queen Rei shook her head as she turned around facing Serenity. I can't believe it. They're so young and yet. They act so mature'. The two good friends laughed a little, as Edymoin and Adime talked amongst themselves. br  
That is very true, Rei. Serenity said in a nod. Oh! Who is that? Serenity nodded over to two little boys running this way.br  
Rei looked over and smiled a little. That must be Kyo..but.. huh. She squinted her eyes a little as they came closer. Prince Ash? she said questionably. ::Perhaps.. The air' of royalty hasn't hit the children and they do except the lower royalties of Mars:: Rei thought hopefully. br  
Serenity smiled. It's good to see the young ones joining together..Isn't it, Rei?br  
Yes, yes it is.. Queen Mars commented.br  
Your Highness.. a small voice said behind both Serenity and Rei. The two turned around to see the small girl with the very light colored hair. It is an honor to meet you both, she added on. br  
Serenity looked at Rei, hoping to get a name as Rei nodded to the girl. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Princess Deimos. Rei turned to Serenity. Queen Moon, this is Mikara, Princess Deimos. Her proper betrothal will be announced as well, to Prince Ash. she explained.br  
Mikara stayed silent as she rose. I believe it is a great honor to have my betrothal announcement be done during such an occasion. Mikara smiled a little, looking no more then 8, but she was nine in the true factors of it all. br  
Rei nodded to her and smiled. You are a true lady, Mikara. br  
Yes, a true lady, Serenity agreed.br  
Leena turned to see who her mother was talking to. Oh! Mikara.. She said almost enthusiastically.br  
Chibi-Usa tugged on Leena's arm a little. Who's that? She asked her.br  
That's Mikara, Princess Deimos. Leena whispered to her. She may be a commoner Princess, but she's very nice! br  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head and bowed to Mikara. Hello Mikara! she said, in a sweet little voice. br  
A voice yelled, pushing by the other boys, who were still standing there, to shy to ask the two beauties to dance. Kyo came dashing up. br  
Leena looked over at Kyo and put her hands on her hips. What do you think you're doing?! she asked him. You ran right in front of all those boys! That's not nice kyo!br  
Well.. I uh.. he looked down and fidgeted with his feet. I just wanted.. the first dance is all. he said, looking up to her, smiling. br  
Leena turned a little red as she looked on at Kyo. oh..well um..br  
Chibi-Usa leaned over and snickered. Leena's got a boooooyyyfriiiiieend! she exclaimed.br  
At this, she turned a deeper shade of red. I do not, Chibi-Usa! she exclaimed. br  
But all chibi-Usa did was cover her mouth and giggle.br  
By now, the complete royalty of Mars was on the platform. The adults talking amongst themselves,s as MIakra listened in on it all. br  
Ash finally came walking up. Some how he had lost Kyo's grip in the amount of boys in the ballroom. He cleared his throat as he bowed to them. Hello again..princesses.br  
Chibi-Usa blushed a little, looking at Ash. why hello! she said.br  
Ash looked up at her and smiled. Hello, Princess moon. I was wondering.. he cleared his throat a little, holding out his hand to her. Would you care to dance? His voice was a little shaky.br  
Leena looked over at Ash, lowering her eyes. ::A commoner prince, asking the most important princess in this system to dance? I don't understand that at all!::br  
Chibi-Usa smiled and shook her head. I'd love to! she exclaimed. She looked over at her mother and father. I'm going to go dance now! she told them, walking down the stairs, the boys parted. Whispers were heard all around, as the two tried their best to ignore them. Soon, they had reached a respectable spot and began dancing.br  
Leena looked on, then turned away, looking over at Kyo. She smiled a little. want to dance? she asked him. br  
Would I! he exclaimed. By now the thought of him being the husband to Leena had slipped his mind. He smiled at her as the two went out and began to dance as well./font  
  



	4. Powerof Mars: Part 1 Chp.4

html  
head  
titlePower Of Mars Part 1 Chp.4/title  
/head  
br  
br  
center Part 1  
br  
Chapter 4  
br  
Anouncements  
br  
p align="left"  
br  
br  
body bgcolor="#FFFFFF" text="#000000"br  
Queen Rei watched the small couples dancing, and sighed a little. Serenity looked on as well and shook her head. Why does Chibi seem so.. happy around him? She must really like him, ne Queen Mars? She asked her formally.br  
Queen Mars shook her head letting out another sigh. It is unfortunate that she does.. Rei looked at Mikara who had only glanced on at Ash and Chibi-Usa. br  
Mikara bowed and left with no words at all leaving her lips.br  
Serenity watched the girl walk off and shook her head. I wonder if she is jealous.. She said to Rei. But the fiery Queen of Mars just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Who Knows.. she said finally.br  
br  
Mikara walked along quietly, searching for a dark and tall man. Over here. Mikara. he said in his smooth voice. br  
Mikara stopped and pulled back some of her light blue hair, as she looked at Jarkon. She did a small curtsies as she kept her eyes on him. she said quietly, hoping not to be noticed by anyone else. br  
He smiled as he babied the last of his wine. Having fun, are you child?br  
She nodded her head. Yes, m'lord.br  
Good. Now listen up, you are to make sure to win the heart of this Ash. Understand? It is vital to m--- our plan. He smiled a little looking at the small child. br  
Mikara's smile was bright as she nodded, her eyes gleaming in the candlelight. I will make sure not to let you down m'lord!br  
See that that's the truth. He smiled darkly. br  
br  
Edymoin looked over at Serenity and Rei, then back at Adime. Are you sure that he is causing that? That's it's not just rumors? He asked Adime.br  
The man nodded his head, his dark brown hair moving a little. I'm certain. Somehow, Jarkon has managed to cause a minor rebellion in the troops southwest of Mercurcio. br  
The King shook his head. I don't believe that. Already, Queen Mars has gone through so much. First long before when she lost Sir Yuichirou, then King Kagetsu, now this. He shook his head, feeling very sorry for his dear friend. br  
Adime sighed. It is awful. I just hope that perhaps I can stop her believe that she's a curse.. He looked over at Queen Rei, in a longing manor.br  
Edymoin put a hand on the other man's shoulder. Let us hope so. Rei has gone through just so much. She deserves someone that can truly care for her. He smiled at the man, as Adime smiled back. But the smiles were short-lived.br  
Kagetsu did truly care for her, Adime said, moving his body so that Edymoin's hand would fall. He died to protect this planet from Jushen. Adime winced, remembering the battle well. But he pushed it out of his mind as best as he could.br  
That was five years ago, Adime. Rei has been recovering from it, and it's time for her to move on. br  
Adime looked away.br  
You as well, Adime. he said looking at himbr  
At this, Adime looked back up at the King and nodded his head in a determined fashion.br  
br  
Suddenly, large trumpets were heard as everyone in the room stopped their lively dances and turned to face the queen. Rei stood tall, nodding to the children, as they came racing back up. Now all of you, go and find your spot on the thrones. She said smiling and winking to them all.br  
Kyo looked over and saw his chair as he bowed a few people in the ballroom whispered about how nice a boy he was. Then he walked over and sat down.br  
Leena turned to her mother and curtsies then walking over, the same with Ash, Serenity, Edymoin, and Adime. br  
But Rei looked around for Mikara. ::Where are you, child?:: she asked herself. Then she turned around, seeing that Mikara had already sat down. A blush went across Rei's face as she thought to herself. ::By the gods I am stupid..:: She shook her head and looked on to her people. Loyal subjects. I welcome you to tonights party. In which the announcement of my daughter's betrothal shall be announced! There was wide clapping heard amount the crowd as Rei smiled, nodding to everyone. Then she continued, Not only that, but also that of the Mars Moon Royalty shall have their betrothal announced. A small pause went across the nobles, but ten the clapping was brought up, only to be half-lived next to the others. br  
Rei turned and looked at her Daughter and Kyo. Princess Mars. Prince Mars. Please, step forward. At that, the two children looked at each other. br  
Why does she want you up there, Kyo? Leena asked in a whisper, standing up at the same time.br  
y...you'll see.. Kyo whispered back, a blush on his face. The two children walked up to Queen Rei and bowed to her properly.br  
Queen Rei looked at the two and smiled. Princess Mars, Prince Mars. It is a tradition that before the Princess's 6th birthday, that she become betrothed to someone. Worthy of the title as King of Mars'. br  
Leena looked over at Kyo with wide eyes, as Kyo looked back at her. The two stood up fully together, as Rei faced them to each other. She took ahold of eachother's hands and clasped them together. I have then decided that, Prince of Lower Mars, Kyo. Shall become that one worthy King of Mars. Sudden cheering went around the whole room as loud clapping occurred.br  
Leena's eyes just got wide with shock as she looked at the boy. While Kyo was nervously trying to let his eyes look another way. Leena said quietly in shock.br  
Rei smiled and put a hand on each of their shoulder's. Please, take your seats, beside one another once more.. br  
The two looked at the queen and nodded as little children do. The walked over to their seats, kyo desperately trying to hold onto Leena's hand as she kept on pulling it away.br  
Leena please! Kyo whispered in urgency to her as they sat down, Rei could be heard in the background continuing her speech for Ash and Mikara. It's not my fault! I don't want to get married to you either.br  
Leena stared straight ahead, her back perfectly straight. Silence Kyo! she demanded but she wined to herself in her thoughts ::Kyo!? He's such a baka! Mother lied to me!::br  
br  
Chibi-Usa looked over and felt her heart pounding, as she saw Ash and Mikara join hands. ::I guess..Princess's of the moon, aren't aloud to like princes of other moons..:: she thought to herself, closing her eyes. Chibi felt a warm and kind hand on hers as she looked up, seeing her mother's gentle face. br  
Serenity just looked at her child as she sighed a little bit. Fear not, my dear. She said smiling. On day, you shall be betrothed to someone wonderful as well. She said, smiling to the girl. Chibi nodded her head and sighed, looking back at Ash and Mikara.br  
br  
Ash looked over at the delicate-looking girl, as her eyes flashed a very soft green, then went back to their soft and gentle blue. Immediately he felt something rush through him, a wonderful feeling he had never felt before. ::No.. I felt like this with Princess Moon..but..this is lingering so much.:: he looked at her and smiled as the two walked back to their seats, looking intently at one another.br  
br  
Jarkon smiled from the corner, where the candle light couldn't reach. Good, little one. You seem to still be a useful tool right now.. he laughed a little to himself as he heard Rei speak.br  
Please, partake in the next room the Banquet that has been prepared. On the other side, Jarkon saw the doors open to a lavish Banquet hall, little name cards at the usual spots for the nobles. He kept his sinister grin as he followed the crowds of people to the room.   



	5. Power of Mars: Part 1 Chp. 5

html  
head  
title Power of Mars:Part 1/Chp5/title  
/head  
  
body bgcolor="#FFFFFF" text="#000000"  
br  
br  
center  
Part One  
br  
Chapter5: The Betrothal  
br  
-At it's End  
br  
br  
p align="left"  
br  
The Royal families happily partook in the drink and food, as small gossip went around the whole banquet hall of the two betrothals. At the nights end, The nobles passed on and swore to meet each other in a few days to the Festival party. Even Jarkon left for his quarters in the city. As well did the proper Mars Commoner Royalty, and The Moon Family.br  
I can't wait to see you again, Chibi-USA! Leena said, hugging the girl tight.br  
Me either! The girl said back. br  
Thank you so much for coming, Serenity. Rei said, smiling at the girl.br  
Serenity Smiled and bowed her head. She then hugged the girlbr  
Edymoin looked at Serenity and Rei hugging as he turned back to Adime. You will make a fine King of Mars. He said a confident smile across his face.br  
Adime looked at Edymoin and nodded his head. He took ahold of Edymoin's hand and shook it. I hope so. he said.br  
And so, the two families said their good byes as the Moon family walked into the transporter and flew off back to their respective planet'. Rei sighed a little and turned to face her daughter and Adime. She saw Adime smile at her as she lowered her eyes. Leena, my dear, why don't you go get ready for bed. She said as Adime walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.br  
br  
Leena looked at the two give each other glances as she shook her head and sighed. alright mother. Good night, Sir Adime-sama. She bowed as she turned around and headed towards her room. After she left the room she let out another sigh and started to walk. br  
A familiar voice said.br  
Leena turned around to see Kyo standing there. br  
Say, Leena.. The boy began as he took a step toward her. But She took as step away from him, her temperament blazing. br  
Don't you even say a word to me! She exclaimed as she glared at the boy. br  
Kyo lowered his head as he looked at his fidgeting feet. I'm sorry.. He said silently.br  
It's all your fault! I don't want to be married to a baka guy like you! she stuck her tongue out at the thought. br  
But Leena I-br  
I hate you Kyo! I hate you! I don't want you to be betrothed to me at all! She said, making small fists with her hands.br  
Kyo shook his head I don't' want to be betrothed to you either! You are arrogant, and stuck up! You don't care for anyone but yourself!br  
Well you think your the best just because you're stronger and older! Well I'll show you, Kyo! I'm going to be stronger and better than you! I promise myself that! And as soon as I can! I'm going to break this betrothal off from you! she screamed at him as she stomped off.br  
Kyo just stood there and looked down. A small tears formed in his eyes as he didn't look up at her. ::It's not my fault..but why? do you...You are strong Leena you are..::br  
br  
Leena continued her walk to her bedroom as she entered, taking the small tiara off her head and chucking it at the ground, she was crying so heavy now. I hate being royalty! I just hate it! It's never any fair! I just want to be a normal girl! She said, stomping over to her small dresser. She took off her clothes and put on a small red silken nightgown with ruffled sleeves. I just want to live a normal life! the small girl said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. She sniffed her nose as she ran her arm under it. just normal.. she said as she walked over to her bed. Lying down above the covers she closed her eyes, trying to push all the bad thoughts out of her small mind, leaving her tiara on the ground.


End file.
